The Q Conflict, Issue 6
| cover image = q conflict 6.jpg | covers = 3 | altcover = q Conflict 6B.jpg | altcover artist = David Messina, Alessandra Alexakis }} "The Q Conflict, Issue 6" is the sixth issue of The Q Conflict comic miniseries. Description :This is it – the grand conclusion of the biggest Star Trek crossover ever. As the godlike beings prepare for the final round of their games, the captains have their own surprise in store for their powerful tormentors – and they're taking it all the way into the Q-Dimension! Summary In the observation lounge aboard the , Amanda Rogers, Wesley Crusher, and the Traveler reveal to the four captains that Guinan summoned them for aid and the stakes are far too high for them to ignore her request. Though the three higher beings pledge to help, Wesley is adamant, Q cannot know that Amanda is here. As if the magic word was spoken, Q summons the captains back to Cestus III and reveals their next challenge: to bring to him an omega molecule. While Kirk again plays catch-up, those from the 24th century all but spit tacks at the audacity of such a request before Q sends them to their ships. As the ships warp, everyone meets aboard the where Kirk hits the nail on the head; how can they hope to fight back against a god? Amanda reveals herself and hands over a Q weapon, capable of not only killing Q but reshaping itself into anything the user desires. And though B'Elanna Torres is running into trouble getting the Gateway Engine into perfect working order, Wesley arrives (much to Beverly's delight) and reveals he and the Traveler can stabilize the device. With everyone, literally everyone, is armed, Picard leads the charge through the portal, the Traveler sending Wesley and Amanda to aid them. Of course, Q is quick to take note of this, unleashing his Chessman, feral botanical creatures on Starfleet. Though the beasts look fearsome, they are quick to fall to the might of Q weapons. While Q gripes, Trelane is rather eager by this turn of events, summoning a great steed and leading Q's Napoleonic soldier constructs into battle. The captains, Picard in particular, are horrified by how unhinged Q is becoming but double down on their plan, their secret weapon in particular: a sniper-rifle wielding Julian Bashir. From atop his perch, Q is now summoning all manner of monsters faced by the crews; mugato, Melkots, M-113 creatures, Borg, bluegill neural parasites, Jem'Hadar, Breen, Kaylar, and even copies of Armus. In the midst of all this chaos however, it's easy for Bashir to line up a shot and draw blood from Q's cheek. Now properly enraged, Q summons his trump card: the Talosians. Before he can deploy the illusionists, he is talked down by Q2 who convinces him to stop this madness. In a conference room, Q promises that the Q Continuum will leave the others alone if that same courtesy is extended, something Ayelborne is quick to agree to and the Metron is won over by Picard's testimony that, for all his many flaws, Q does honor his word. As for the humans, Q demands the surrender of the extra-dimensional weapons, and the Gateway Engine, as well for Wesley and Amanda to renounce their powers. Though agreeable to the first two terms, Picard quickly protests the third before Wesley and Amanda speak up. They knew this was a possibility and they're more than happy to pay the price for peace. After all, there's something to be said for a human life. In the following celebration, Miles O'Brien pulls Bashir aside. He's seen the doctor perfectly make much harder shots, so why did he miss Q? Bashir reveals that, though he could have killed Q, he feared reprisal from the Continuum. It wasn't an order, he just did what he felt was best. With a smile, O'Brien toasts his friend's smarts. In Picard's ready room, Q appears. The omnipotent being reveals he's allowing everyone to choose whether or not to keep their memories of the contest while also having made it so Wesley and Amanda could quickly resume their mortal lives. While thankful for that, Picard must know why Q did what he did. In his usual tone, Q reveals he did for humanity and all the other three-dimensional races. The war could have dragged on interminably and now there is a quick peace. When Picard ponders if it could have been easier, Q only laughs. When gifted when omnipotence, one grows bored very quickly. If an opportunity for excitement comes along, Q has to take it. Something he advices Picard to consider in the future. References Characters :Armus • Ayelborne • Julian Bashir • Chakotay • Pavel Chekov • Wesley Crusher • Data • Jadzia Dax • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Kira Nerys • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Metron • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Tom Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Q2 • Quark • William T. Riker • Amanda Rogers • Seven of Nine • Benjamin Sisko • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • B'Elanna Torres • The Traveler • Deanna Troi • Trelane • Tuvok • Nyota Uhura • Worf • Borg drones • chessmen • M-113 creatures • Melkots • mugatos • Napoleonic soldier constructs Starships and vehicles : ( escort) • ( heavy cruiser) • ( explorer) • ( cruiser) Races and cultures :Android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bluegill • Borg • Breen • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Kaylar • Klingon • Melkot • Metron • Organian • Q (species) • Traveler • Trill • Vulcan Other references :omega molecule Appendices Related media * : Amanda Rogers gifts the crew "Q-weapons." * : Trelane leads several of Q's "pig men" French soldiers into battle. When Q later appears to Picard, he wears his French marshal costume. * : Melkots, Mugatos, Salt Vampires, and Kaylars appear among Q's horde of monsters. Before Q2 arrived, Q intended to unleash Talosian constructs. * : Q summons a bluegill swarm, and constructs of Armus as part of the horde. * : As part of the peace agreement, Wesley is stripped of his powers, providing a long-overdue explanation of why he will be soon be serving aboard the . Images q conflict 6.jpg|Cover image. q Conflict 6B.jpg|Cover image. q Conflict 6 RI.jpg|Cover image. q weapon.jpg|Q weapon. q conflict participants.jpg Connections category:comics